The present invention consists of a magnetic tape recorder/player and, more particularly, a magnetic tape recorder/player adapted for soft touch operations.
In a conventional magnetic tape recorder/player, a so-called "soft touch operation", in which various switches designed to operate a magnetic tape transport mechanism in predetermined feeding states (e.g., recording, reproducing, fast forwarding, and rewinding) and for returning it to a stopping state may be lightly and readily operated, has been created and is widely known. Various constructions have been considered as methods for carrying out the soft touch operation. For example, when a desired mechanical switch is slightly moved in the operating direction but only to the extent that the switch has not arrived at the normal operating position, an electrical switch is closed to drive a motor. Then the mechanical switch is moved to the normal operating position by the rotary force of the motor. In another conditional tape recorder/player a number of switches for operating a magnetic tape recorder/player in a predetermined operating state or in a stopping state are touch-sensitive switches. When the switches are operated, an LSI (large scale integrated circuit) controls solenoid plungers to control the various movable members of a magnetic tape recorder/player mechanism. The movable members are moved to such positions as to permit the recorder/player to be operated or stopped in accordance with the designated control switch.
However, the above-described soft touch operating means for the magnetic tape recorder/player are still in the process of developing their technical subject, and various problems have not yet been solved. For instance, in the conventional magnetic tape recorder/player which employs motors for moving the actuators, switches and motors have been provided for the respective control switches of various types, causing the recorder/player to have an extremely complicated structure and a large size. In the LSI-controlled conventional magnetic tape recorder/player, solenoid plungers have been used, causing the recorder/player to consume a large quantity power and accordingly to be unsuitable for a portable magnetic tape recorder/player, using a battery. Therefore, an improved magnetic tape recorder/player which can sufficiently respond to the user's needs in operation, size, and power consumption, with a mechanism to prevent erroneous operation, has heretoforce been strongly desired.